Going Through Changes
by Missing Linka
Summary: Meine erste PretenderFF. Also will ich auch nicht zu viel verraten. Aber so viel zum Inhalt: MP verändert sich doch ein wenig. Und unser geliebter Jarod ist nicht so ganz unschuldig daran.


**Going through changes**

**Teil 1: Baby, it's cold outside – so come on in! **

Miss Parker saß in ihrem Lieblingssessel in ihrem Wohnzimmer. Der Fernseher war an und es lief irgendeine uralte französische Schnulze mit Originalton. Doch nicht nur ihre ungenügenden Französischkenntnisse hatten sie dazu gebracht, sich vom Fernseher abzuwenden. Auch wenn im Kamin ein Feuer brannte, so hatte sie sich in eine dicke Wolldecke gekuschelt. Sie brauchte jetzt einfach Wärme.

Draußen tobte ein Unwetter, der Regen prasselte an ihre Fenster und der Wind pfiff um ihr Haus. Doch davon bekam sie kaum etwas mit. Ihre Gedanken waren weit weg. Auf einer Insel. Bei einem ähnlichen Unwetter war sie vor wenigen Wochen dort gewesen. Mit ihm. Jarod.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie es gewesen war, mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten statt wie sonst gegen ihn. Sonst jagte sie ihn. Sie musste. Doch dort hatten sie gemeinsam die Wahrheit gesucht. Sie waren auf der Spur ihrer Vergangenheit gereist. Einige Fragen, die sie schon so lange gequält hatten, hatten dort ihre Antworten gefunden. Antworten, die ihr Angst machten. Doch diese Antworten waren mehr gewesen, als ihr Vater ihr jemals gegeben hätte.

Aber nach dieser Zeit dort auf der Insel zusammen mit Jarod hatten sich ihr neue Fragen gestellt.

Ihr war nicht verborgen geblieben, wie er sie manchmal angeschaut hatte. Teilweise hatte er sie richtig angestarrt.

Nicht dass sie es nicht gewohnt gewesen wäre, dass Männer sie anstarrten, sie mit ihren Blicken förmlich auszogen vor Begierde. Und schließlich hatte sie dies nicht selten genossen. Es gab ihr immer wieder ein Gefühl von Zufriedenheit. Aber es war die Art von Zufriedenheit, die nie lange anhielt.

Doch Jarods Blicke waren anders gewesen. Sie gingen tiefer. Es schien ihr, als hätte er in sie eindringen wollen. Mit seiner Seele, nicht mit seinem Körper. Und das war allerdings etwas Neues für sie.

„Oh, Jarod, was machst du nur mit mir?", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

Gab es denn gar kein anderes Thema mehr, an das sie denken konnte?

Sie schaute zum Fernseher. Der Liebesfilm lief noch immer. Na, super, das war ja wohl hoffentlich nicht die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

Dann besann sie sich auf ihr Weinglas, das sie schon die ganze Zeit in ihrer Hand hielt. Unangetastet.

Das war auch so etwas, was sich in letzter Zeit geändert hatte.

Erst hatte sie aufgehört, sofort, wenn sie zu Hause angekommen war, Whiskey oder ähnliches zu trinken, was sie früher eigentlich immer getan hatte. Schon seit Jahren. Es war eine Angewohnheit, von der sie nicht einmal mehr sagen konnte, wann sie angefangen hatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie es sich eigentlich stets verdient hatte. Nach einem Tag im Center hatte man sich das sogar mehr als verdient.

Und auch gleich nach ihrer Rückkehr von der Insel hatte sie sich, sobald sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer angekommen war, ein Glas eingeschenkt. Doch noch ehe sie zum Trinken angesetzt hatte, hatte sie sich auch schon vor diesem Gebräu geekelt. Und so hatte sie es auf dem Weg zum Kühlschrank, aus dem sie Orangensaft geholt hatte, einfach so weggeschüttet. Sie hatte es nicht einmal bereut. Denn sie konnte nur zu gut diese Stimme in ihrem Kopf hören. „Dieses Zeug vernebelt Ihnen doch nur den Kopf. Es hält Sie von den Dingen ab, die Ihnen doch so wichtig sind. Es betäubt Sie. Es ist eine Droge, Parker!"

Es war keine der Stimmen, die sie ihrer Gabe verdankte. Nein, Jarod hatte es ihr eines Tages am Telefon gesagt. Damals war die Flasche, die vor ihr auf dem Tisch gestanden hatte, nur noch halbvoll gewesen.

Als sie nun in ihr Weinglas schaute, hatte sie nicht mal mehr darauf Lust. Und so ging sie auch mit diesem in die Küche und schüttete es in die Spüle.

So hatte sie dann wenigstens schon mal einige Geschenke für Weihnachten, wenn sie einfach ihren gesamten Alkoholvorrat verschenken würde. Und dabei war es gerade Juli!

Gerade hatte sie sich ein Glas Wasser eingeschenkt und drehte sich um, um wieder ins Wohnzimmer zu gehen, als sie erschrak und beinahe ihr Glas fallen gelassen hätte.

„Jarod!"

„Parker" antwortete er gelassen und mit dem für ihn so typischen süffisanten Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Was wollen Sie hier, Wunderknabe?!", herrschte sie ihn an.

„Ach, ich hab gehört, es läuft ein Film im Fernsehen, bei dem ich Ihnen helfen könnte."

„Jarod, wie lange beobachten Sie mich schon?"

„Och, nicht lange...", antwortete er mit einem unschuldigen Blick, der sie immer wieder an den kleinen Jungen erinnerte, den sie einst im Center gekannt hatte.

Bei dieser Erinnerung an ihre Kindheit entspannte sich der wütende Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, was Jarod mit Erleichterung wahrnahm. Schließlich war er nicht gekommen, um mit einer wütenden Miss Parker zu reden.

Als sie nun sein Grinsen sah, bemerkte sie, dass sie ihn schon eine ganze Zeit lächelnd angesehen haben musste. Das gefiel ihr gar nicht: Die Jägerin lächelte den Gejagten nicht an. Zumindest nicht so! Wenn sie ihn zurück ins Center gebracht haben würde, ja, dann konnte sie lächeln. Aber nicht jetzt, nachdem er sie in ihrem eigenen Haus überrumpelt hatte.

Also versuchte sie wieder, ihre Fassade zu errichten. Eiskalt nach außen. Erbarmungslos gegenüber anderen. Die Miss Parker, die man im Center kannte und fürchtete. Die Miss Parker, der man nicht im Dunkeln begegnen wollte. Ja, eigentlich nicht mal am helllichten Tage!

„Jarod, ich hoffe Ihnen ist klar, dass ich jederzeit meine Waffe holen kann, wenn Sie versuchen sollten, abzuhauen."

„Ich weiß." Noch immer dieses Grinsen auf den Lippen, das sie in dieser Situation mehr als verunsicherte.

„Was ist?", herrschte sie ihn an, „Haben Sie mal wieder den Schlagbolzen entfernt oder was gibt es da zu lachen?!"

„Nein, das brauche ich nicht." Sein Blick glitt zum Wohnzimmertisch, auf dem noch immer die angebrochene Weinflasche stand.

„Oh, nein, Wunderknabe, ich bin nicht betrunken. Nicht mal annäherungsweise. Und selbst wenn ich es wäre, würde ich Sie noch immer im Dunkeln erschießen können."

„Ich weiß."

„Was wissen Sie?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Was für ein Spiel spielte er hier nur wieder mit ihr?

„Dass Sie nicht betrunken sind. Wie denn auch? Sie haben den Wein nicht angerührt. Genauso wenig wie alles Andere in letzter Zeit."

Sie musste kein Genie wie Jarod sein, um zu verstehen, dass er mit diesen Worten nicht nur den Alkohol meinte. Er sprach viel mehr von allem, was sie früher gebraucht hatte: Was zum Trinken, was zum Jagen und was zum Vögeln!

Aber diese Zeiten waren nun vorbei. Denn seit Tommys Tod hatte sie sich einfach nicht mehr zu One Night Stands durchringen können. Sie wusste, dass sie so etwas nicht mehr beglücken könnte. Nicht einmal ablenken. Bei jedem Mann hätte sie an Tommy denken müssen. Oder an Jarod. Jarod, den sie in letzter Zeit nur noch halbherzig versucht hatte zu finden.

„Jarod, was zum Teufel soll das?"

Inzwischen war sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer gegangen und hatte sich schon fast kraftlos aufs Sofa gesetzt. Dabei hatte sie Jarod nicht mal mit einem Auge beobachtet. Sie wusste, dass er jetzt nicht abhauen würde. Dafür kannte sie ihn schon zu lange. Er wollte ihr etwas mitteilen. Auf seine Art. Und erst danach würde er sich – wie so oft – in Luft auflösen.

Und dagegen hatte sie noch nie etwas tun können. Egal, ob sie bewaffnet war oder nicht, betrunken oder nüchtern.

Er hatte ihr noch immer nicht geantwortet.

Sie sah ihn an und bemerkte, dass er sie schon wieder so betrachtete wie vor einigen Wochen auf der Insel.

„Jarod?"

Doch auch er schien in seiner Gedankenwelt gefangen zu sein.

„Jarod?", fragte sie nun etwas lauter, „Was wollen Sie hier?"

Er zuckte zusammen. Doch nun war er wieder vollkommen da und schaute schnell woanders hin, als er registrierte, dass er sein Gegenüber mit seinem Blick zu verwirren schien.

„Reden."

„Worüber denn, Jarod?" Ihre Stimme hatte erneut an Härte verloren.

„Über uns." war seine einfache Antwort.

„Über uns, Jarod?! Um Himmels Willen, was glaubst du denn, was das bringen wird? Die Zeiten, dass es ein UNS gab, sind schon lange vorbei. Eigentlich gab es nie ein UNS. Weder damals im Center, als man dich benutzte, noch in der Zeit, in der man mich benutzte." Sie schluckte. „Noch jetzt, wo man noch immer versucht, mich zu benutzen." Ihre Stimme, die zunehmend an Schärfe und Lautstärke gewonnen hatte, wurde nun leiser. „Jarod, es hat nie ein UNS geben sollen. Versteh das doch... egal, wie sehr ich mir ein UNS wünschen würde, es würde nicht funktionieren."

Als sie die letzten Worte ausgesprochen hatte, schaute sie zu ihm auf. Er stand direkt vor ihr und schaute ihr in die Augen. In ihnen sah sie Überraschung und sie fragte sich, wie sie es geschafft hatte, das große Genie so zu verwirren, dass er dieses Gefühl so offen erkennen ließ. Kurz dachte sie darüber nach, was sie gerade gesagt hatte,... und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen: Sie hatte gesagt, dass sie sich ein UNS wünsche. Und dann hatte sie ihn auch noch geduzt.

Was war nur in sie gefahren? Es hieß doch, Betrunkene würden die Wahrheit sagen. Aber bei ihr schien das wohl genau anders herum zu sein.

Noch immer grübelte sie vor sich hin, wie sie diese peinliche Situation entschärfen könne, als sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Melissa?"

„Mh?" Hatte er sie eben tatsächlich mit ihrem Vornamen angesprochen.

„Gerade eben hast du doch selbst den Beweis dafür geliefert, dass es immer ein UNS gab. Denn wenn ich dich eben richtig verstanden habe, ist es wohl doch so, wie ich es nie zu wagen erhofft hätte: Selbst das Center hat es nicht fertig gebracht, uns wirklich zu trennen. So wie ich dir nie etwas hätte antun können, weil ich mich stets an das kleine Mädchen erinnert habe, das mir den ersten Kuss gab, so hast du anscheinend nie vergessen, dass ich einst mehr als der Gejagte für dich war."

Er kniete neben ihr nieder. Erst jetzt sah er, dass sich Tränen in ihren Augen gesammelt hatten. Tränen, die er nun behutsam mit seinen sanften Fingern wegwischte.

Doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Jarod, es geht nicht. Es ist schon schlimm genug, dass ich dich nicht mehr jagen kann. Ja, ich KANN es nicht mehr. Ich bringe es einfach nicht mehr übers Herz nach alldem, was geschehen ist, nach alldem, was ich so lange verdrängt habe. Aber DAS HIER, DAS darf nicht sein!"

Mit seiner rechten Hand hob er ihr Kinn hoch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich.

„Melissa, was ist denn das hier?"

Sie sah ihm in die Augen, in denen sie mehr als nur den Schmerz der Vergangenheit sehen konnte. Sie sah auch Hoffnung in ihnen. Hoffnung auf ein Leben weit weg vom Center. Ein Leben mit ihr an seiner Seite.

Diese Hoffnung gab auch ihr die Kraft zu hoffen und so küsste sie ihn schließlich, um ihm zu zeigen, dass seine Hoffnung vielleicht doch nicht unbegründet war.

Und auf einmal breitete sich eine Wärme in ihr aus, die alle Kälte vertrieb. Aus ihrer Außenwelt, aber vor allem aus ihrem Inneren.

Ende Teil 1 

**Teil 2: The world we live in is the world we create, isn't it? **

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Melissa von der Sonne geweckt, deren Strahlen sich langsam über ihrem Gesicht ausbreiteten.

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Uhr.

„Verdammt!"

Jarod, der schon lange wach war und es bisher genossen hatte, sie im Schlaf zu beobachten, grinste sie an.

„Begrüßt du deine Lover alle so freundlich am Morgen danach?"

Sie schaute ihn sauer an, schließlich war es schon nach acht Uhr und um neun sollte sie zu einem Meeting im Center erscheinen. Als sie in Jarods Augen sah, musste sie selbst kindisch grinsen.

„Also eigentlich begrüße ich meine „Lover" am nächsten Morgen nicht."

„Wieso?", fragte Jarod verwirrt.

„Sie waren bisher immer am nächsten Morgen bereits verschwunden." ‚Bis auf Tommy', fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu.

„Und du dachtest, ich würde auch schon verschwunden sein?"

„Nein. Du verschwindest oft, aber nicht in einer solchen Situation."

„Woher konntest du dir so sicher sein? Du hast mich noch nie in einer solchen Situation erlebt."

„Ich kenn dich, Wunderknabe."

Ein zufriedenes Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Bezog sich das „Wunderknabe" jetzt auf meinen IQ oder auf letzte Nacht?", versuchte er, sie zu necken.

Sie betrachtete ihn einen Moment, zog dann zweifelnd eine Augenbraue hoch und verließ das Bett, ohne auch nur zu versuchen, ihren nackten Körper seinen Blicken zu entziehen.

„Da scheint aber jemand, sehr von sich überzeugt zu sein", ließ sie dann doch schließlich eine Antwort aus dem Badezimmer vernehmen.

Sie stand bereits unter der Dusche, als er ihr in diese folgte und ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Das scheint wohl von dir abzufärben."

Als Miss Parker – trotz der ungewohnt kurzen Zeit nach dem Aufstehen und einigen „Hürden" beim Duschen wie immer perfekt gestylt – zum Meeting im Büro ihres Vaters erschien, setzte sie sich und warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr.

Zufrieden lächelte sie. Sie war pünktlich erschienen.

Das Meeting war wie üblich vollkommen langweilig und so gab sie sich ihren Tagträumen, die aus Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht und den darauffolgenden Morgen bestanden, hin. Als sie merkte, dass die anderen aufstanden, tat sie es ihnen wie selbstverständlich gleich. Doch gerade als sie gehen wollte, rief ihr Vater sie zurück.

Er konnte doch nichts von letzter Nacht erfahren haben. Oder?

Verwirrt sah sie ihn an.

„Engelchen, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, Daddy."

„Du wirkst nur so abwesend."

„Ich bin wohl einfach übermüdet. Ich hab in letzter Zeit nicht gerade viel geschlafen."

„Vielleicht solltest du dir einfach ein paar Tage frei nehmen."

„Nein, es geht schon Daddy. Du weißt doch, Broots hat gerade eine neue Fährte von Jarod. Er ist sich diesmal ziemlich sicher, dass wir ihn kriegen könnten."

„Wie du meinst, Engelchen."

Mit diesen Worten entließ er sie.

Sobald die Türen sich hinter ihr geschlossen hatten, seufzte sie erleichtert auf. Sie beschloss, dass sie dringend an ihrer Fassade arbeiten musste.

Broots hatte tatsächlich eine von Jarods Fährten entdeckt. Aber wie Jarod ihr gestern mitgeteilt hatte, war diese zum Glück eine Sackgasse. Sie könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn sie Jarod zurück ins Center bringen müsste. Das war ihr spätestens seit letzter Nacht klar.

Sie wusste nicht, wo Jarod sich momentan aufhielt, an was er arbeitete. Auch hatten sie nicht abgemacht, wann sie sich wiedersehen würden. Schließlich wussten sie nur zu gut, dass Wissen gefährlich war und man nie wissen konnte, was einem dazwischen kommen würde.

Melissa war im Moment nur froh, dass sie und Jarod endlich zueinander gefunden hatten.

Und so betrat sie gut gelaunt Broots Raum, in dem dieser an seinem Computer saß und fleißig - von Jarod gefälschte – Spuren suchte. Auch Sydney befand sich dort. Er hatte sich an die Fensterbank gelehnt und studierte eine alte Akte.

Sie begrüßte ihre beiden Untergebenen freundlich.

„Guten Morgen!"

Als die beiden sie irritiert begutachteten und sie Sydney ansah, dass er versuchte, anhand ihrer Augen zu erkennen, ob sie was getrunken hatte, fuhr sie einfach fort, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache der Welt, dass sie an einem Montagmorgen mit bester Laune im Center auftauchte.

„Und was gibt's Neues? Irgendwas von unserem Wunderknaben?", hakte sie scheinheilig nach.

Da sie ihn ausnahmsweise mal nicht angeschrieen hatte, um etwas von ihm zu erfahren, antwortete Broots ihr sogar sofort.

„Mh, bin gerade dabei, einer Spur zu folgen."

„Noch immer die von Freitag?"

„Ja", antwortete er ihr.

Erleichtert, lehnte auch sie sich neben Sydney ans Fensterbrett, um Broots in Ruhe arbeiten zu lassen.

Als Sydney sie noch immer verwirrt betrachtete, lächelte sie ihn freundlich an und fragte ihn, wie sein Wochenende gewesen sei.

„Entspannend und Ihres?"

„Ach, nichts Besonderes."

Doch dem geschulten Psychologenauge Sydneys entging nicht das Aufleuchten in ihren Augen.

Da er ihr nun so nahe war, konnte er feststellen, dass sie eindeutig nichts getrunken hatte.

Ihm fiel auf, dass er sie schon seit Wochen nichts mehr hatte trinken sehen.

Warum war ihm das nicht vorher aufgefallen?

Er überlegte, was diesen Lebenswandel hervorgerufen haben könnte. War sie vielleicht schwanger? Nein, das konnte nicht sein.

Okay, er wusste, dass sie früher des öfteren Affären gehabt hatte. Aber seit Tommy hatte es so etwas, soweit er das einschätzen konnte, nicht mehr gegeben. Und Tommy war nun schon seit über einem Jahr tot...

Er betrachtete sie von oben bis unten.

Eigentlich war er nicht so neugierig, aber das ließ ihm jetzt wirklich keine Ruhe.

So griff er Miss Parker am Ellenbogen und führte sie in sein Büro.

„Syd, was soll das?", fragte sie ihn. Aber noch immer war ihr Tonfall milder als gewöhnlich.

„Miss Parker", setze er an, doch wusste er nicht, wie er fortfahren sollte.

„Ja?", fragte sie ihn darüber amüsiert, dass Sydney anscheinend nicht genau wusste, wie er etwas formulieren sollte.

„Sind Sie schwanger?"

„WAS???", schrie sie ihn an.

Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich zu sammeln.

„Wie... wie kommen Sie denn DARAUF?", versuchte sie möglichst ruhig zu fragen.

„Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, aber Sie wirken so verändert. Und mir ist aufgefallen, dass sie in letzter Zeit nichts getrunken haben. Zumindest nicht in meiner Gegenwart."

„Und als Arzt dachten Sie, dass die einzig mögliche Erklärung dafür die sei, dass ich schwanger bin?", versuchte sie entsetzt zu klingen.

„Na ja, es wäre eine Möglichkeit", antwortete er ihr.

Nun lächelte sie ihn an.

„Syd, es ist wirklich lieb, dass Sie sich um mich Sorgen machen. Aber ich bin nicht schwanger. Und das mit dem Alkohol. Na ja, sagen wir, ein gewisser Pretender hat es irgendwie geschafft, mich davon abzubringen. Und meine gute Laune hat einfach damit zu tun, dass ich ein erholsames Wochenende hinter mir habe."

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte Ihnen nicht zu nahe treten."

Irgendwie konnte Sydney nicht dem Frieden Glauben schenken.

„Es ist wirklich in Ordnung. Es ist schön, zu hören, dass sich jemand um mich Sorgen macht. Danke, Syd."

Mit einem dankbaren Handauflegen auf seine Schulter verließ sie sein Büro und ließ einen mehr als sprachlosen Psychiater zurück.

Wenige Stunden später brachen die Drei auf, um Jarod zu suchen. Broots beteuerte, dass seine Spur ganz heiß sei. Den Kommentar, dass sie auch ganz heiß auf etwas sei, falls diese Spur es nicht sei, konnte sie sich auch bei aller Freundlichkeit, die sie momentan an den Tag legte, nicht verkneifen.

Eigentlich hatte sie daraufhin einen von Sydneys strafenden Blichen erwartet, doch der war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den über diesen Kommentar erleichterten Broots zu betrachten. Denn kurz vor ihrer Abreise hatte Broots Sydney darauf angesprochen, ob mit Miss Parker alles in Ordnung sei. Sydney hatte ihm versichert, dass sie gewiss bald wieder die alte seien werde, worin er sich nun bestätigt fühlte.

Doch als sie Jarod nach einem achtstündigen Flug natürlich nicht vorfanden und Miss Parker keinen ihrer berühmtberüchtigten Tobsuchtsanfälle bekam, war Sydneys Theorie dann doch über den Haufen geworfen.

Broots nahm an, sie würde jederzeit explodieren, als sie in Jarods verlassenem Zimmer standen und Miss Parker rein gar nichts sagte.

„M-M-Miss Parker?"

,,Ja, Broots?", wandte sie sich freundlich an ihn.

„Ist alles okay mit Ihnen?", fragte er sie vorsichtig.

„Ja, natürlich. Wieso fragen Sie?"

„Ich dachte nur, dass Sie wahrscheinlich nicht sehr erfreut darüber seien würden, dass Jarod uns mal wieder entwischt ist. Und schließlich meinten Sie, Sie seien ganz h-h-heiß darauf, -‚''

„Broots,", unterbrach sie ihn, „das habe ich nur so gesagt. Denken Sie einmal genau nach: Habe ich Ihnen jemals wirklich etwas getan? Von meinen Bemerkungen mal abgesehen."

Als sie keine Antwort bekam, ging sie in Richtung der Tür.

„Eben. Also lasst uns gehen. Denn ich bin nun wirklich heiß darauf, nach Hause zu kommen."

Das alles hatte sie in einem ganz normalen Tonfall gesagt, was Broots fast noch mehr Angst machte als eine ihrer Drohungen.

Auf dem Rückflug fing sie dann auch noch ein Gespräch mit den beiden an. Sie fragte Sydney nach einem seiner Experimente, von dem sie wusste, dass er es in seiner Freizeit durchführte, und erkundigte sich bei Broots über Debbie.

Nach der Landung bat sie ihn dann sogar noch darum, Debbie von ihr zu grüßen, und bot ihm an, gerne mal wieder auf diese aufzupassen, wenn er zu tun haben sollte.

Auch wenn ihre Absichten tatsächlich nur die besten gewesen waren, verschaffte sie Broots mit ihrer Freundlichkeit eine schlaflose Nacht.

Doch schon nach einer Woche hatten Sydney und Broots sich an die neue Miss Parker gewöhnt. Und auch wenn sie fast nur den beiden gegenüber freundlich war und sich gegenüber Raines und Lyle noch genauso eiskalt wie früher verhielt, nahmen sie am Freitag gerne eine Essenseinladung zu ihr an.

Im Laufe der Woche hatte sich Jarod nur einmal kurz per Telefon bei ihr gemeldet. Er habe momentan wirklich viel zu tun, er liebe sie und es täte ihm leid, dass er diese Woche nicht mehr zu ihr kommen würde, war ziemlich alles, was er sagte. Und auch wenn sie ihm deswegen nicht böse war, wollte sie doch den Freitagabend auf keinen Fall alleine verbringen.

Und da sie in den letzten Jahren eigentlich kaum noch ein Privatleben gehabt hatte, hatte sie sich entschlossen, einfach Broots und Sydney zu fragen, ob diese nicht bei ihr essen wollten.

Sie hatte mit einer Absage gerechnet, da sie gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass sie fast nur noch freundlich gewesen war. Doch die beiden hatten zugesagt.

Und so hatte sie ihnen ein Dreigängemenü zubereitet, das allen köstlich schmeckte.

Nach dem Essen, zu dem sie zwar Wein angeboten, aber selbst keinen getrunken hatte, hielt Broots es nicht mehr aus.

„Miss Parker?"

„Mh?"

„Darf ich Sie etwas fragen?"

„Klar!" – In letzter Zeit hatte sie immer öfter enthusiastische Antworten gegeben.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie uns eingeladen haben?"

Erst war sie von dieser Frage irritiert und Broots wollte sie schon fast zurücknehmen. Doch dann begriff sie, was er meinte, und entschied sich für eine einfache und klare Antwort.

„Na ja, ihr seid doch meine Freunde!"

Als sie sah, wie sich Broots Augen weiteten, musste sie einfach lachen und auch Sydney konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Sie schluckte.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ich nicht immer..." Sie stockte. „Na ja, dass ich nicht immer so freundlich zu euch war, aber ich bin doch noch immer die Tochter meiner Mutter." Sie schluckte. „Nicht nur eine Parker. Und ich will auf keinen Fall so wie Lyle werden. Das ist doch verständlich, oder?"

Sowohl Broots als auch Sydney wussten nicht, wie sie auf diese Offenbarung reagieren sollten, und so ergriff sie erneut das Wort.

„Auch wenn ich euch nicht noch weiter verunsichern möchte, aber ich hätte eine Bitte an euch."

Sydney war der erste, der wieder Worte fand.

„Ja, natürlich, Miss Parker."

Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Genau darum geht es: Ich weiß, in der Öffentlichkeit würde es auffallen, aber bitte: Wenn wir unter uns sind und nicht abgehört, gefilmt - oder was auch immer mein Vater sich noch an Nettigkeiten ausgedacht haben sollte – werden, nennt mich bitte nicht Miss Parker."

Sie wandte sich an Sydney.

„Syd, Sie haben meine Mutter doch auch nicht Mrs. Parker genannt. Für Sie war sie immer Catherine."

Er nickte, da er sah, dass sie nach Bestätigung suchte.

„Nennt mich einfach Melissa. Okay?"

Beide nickten. Doch Broots war noch immer überrascht, schließlich hatte er im Gegensatz zu Sydney nicht gewusst, dass sie inzwischen ihren Vornamen kannte.

„Danke", bedankte sie sich erleichtert bei den beiden.

Ende Teil 2 

**Teil 3: Joining you – with all the consequences**

Nach drei Wochen hatte Jarod sich endlich wieder bei Melissa gemeldet.

Die Zeit bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte sie damit verbracht, im Center zu spionieren, wobei sie mal wieder auf einige ekelhafte Details der Center-Geschichte gestoßen war. Nach der Arbeit hatte sie dann mal wieder einige Bücher gelesen. Außerdem hatte sie das ein oder andere Kochbuch durchgearbeitet und mehrere Nachmittage und Abende mit Debbie verbracht. Dafür war Broots ihr sehr dankbar gewesen, denn auch wenn er seine Tochter über alles liebte, so brauchte auch er einmal eine Auszeit. Und Melissa und Debbie hatten sich noch mehr miteinander angefreundet. Debbie gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen, die sich mit ihr duzten UND sie mit ihrem Vornamen ansprachen.

Als Jarod sie dann endlich angerufen hatte, war Debbie auch gerade bei ihr gewesen. Er hatte gemeint, er habe eine Überraschung für sie und würde noch am selben Abend zu ihr kommen, worauf sie antworten musste, dass er nicht vor 22 Uhr erscheinen dürfe, da Debbie bei ihr sei.

Jarod wusste, wer Debbie war, und war positiv überrascht, zu hören, dass Melissa sich um sie kümmere.

Zwar hatte er schon immer gewusst, dass sie nicht die eiskalte Frau war, die sie oft vorgab zu sein, und auch hatte Sydney ihm in den letzten Wochen mehrfach von ihrem Wandel berichtet, doch glauben konnte er es noch immer nicht.

Aber so wusste er zumindest, dass er eindeutig das richtige tat, auch wenn es wehtun würde. Trennungen taten immer weh, aber manchmal musste es sein. Das wusste er nur zu gut, denn wenn er sich nicht immer wieder von seinen Schützlingen verabschiedet hätte, wäre er schon längst wieder im Center und würde von Lyle und Raines gequält werden.

Melissa saß mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Buch vor dem Kamin, als sie Schritte hörte. Dieses Mal hatte sie mit Absicht alle Fenster und Türen unverschlossen gelassen. Schließlich wollte sie nicht unnötig Zeit verlieren.

Als er endlich wieder vor ihr stand, konnte sie nicht anders, als ihm um den Hals zu fallen und ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Nachdem sie sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten, schaute sie ihn ärgerlich an.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?"

„Mh, ich kann es mir etwa vorstellen."

Mehr antwortete er ihr nicht. Denn ihre Lippen waren einfach zu verführerisch, als dass er es noch länger ausgehalten hätte, sie nicht noch einmal zu küssen.

Sie grinste ihn an.

„So sehr?"

„Mindestens."

Er schluckte.

„Melissa, wir müssen reden."

Sie machte sich Sorgen. Denn er klang wirklich ernst.

„Jarod, was ist passiert?"

„Okay, bitte lass mich ausreden. Okay?"

„Okay."

„Also..." Er machte eine lange Atempause, doch Melissa unterbrach ihn nicht und drang ihn auch nicht, ihr endlich zu sagen, was ihm auf dem Herzen läge. „Zuerst muss ich dir eine Frage stellen, dann müssen wir über die Konsequenzen sprechen und dann hoffe ich, dass du mir antwortest. In Ordnung?"

Sie nickte nur.

Noch einmal rang er nach Luft – und Mut. Dann lächelte er sie verliebt ab.

„Melissa, möchtest du meine Frau werden?"

Sie sah ihn überrascht an, aber sagte kein Wort, schließlich sollte sie ihm erst am Ende seines Vortrages, oder was immer dies werden würde, antworten.

„Wenn du nein sagt, kann ich es verstehen. Dann würden wir wohl einfach so weiter machen wie jetzt: Wir würden uns manchmal Wochen lang nicht sehen und ich würde dich ständig vermissen. Aber ich würde es verstehen. Denn wenn du ja sagst, werde ich dein Mann sein und dann werde ich noch mehr auf dich aufpassen wollen. Ich möchte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Das weißt du. Denn es ist schon lange so. Aber wenn wir verheiratet sind, möchte ich mehr Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich würde versuchen, einen relativ normalen Job zu bekommen und würde nur noch selten meine Fähigkeiten nutzen. Aber dafür müsstest du mit mir fliehen. Wir würden irgendwohin ziehen, wo uns keiner kennt, wo wir vorm Center sicher sind. Ich weiß, dass das möglich ist, wenn ich nur nicht ständig Leuten helfe. Aber du müsstest das Center verlassen. Du würdest Broots und Sydney und auch Debbie zumindest für einen längeren Zeitraum nicht sehen. Aber wenn mein Plan klappt, dann werden wir eines Tages, wenn das Center nicht mehr existieren wird, wieder mit ihnen Kontakt haben können. Und bis dahin würde ich einen Spion ins Center einschleusen. Er ist ein alter Freund von mir und würde uns gerne helfen.

Es ist deine Entscheidung und ich werde sie akzeptieren."

Als er nichts mehr sagte, wusste sie, dass nun sie an der Reihe war.

„Also zuallererst: Ich bin schon lange deine Frau. Oder wie erklärst du dir sonst, dass ich mich nicht mehr für andere Männer interessiere?"

Dabei lachte sie ein wenig. Sie wollte die Spannung ein wenig lösen. Doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich.

„Jarod, ich liebe dich und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein. Ich weiß, dass ich dafür das Center verlassen muss. Und ebenso weiß ich, dass ich dort nie sicher sein würde. Vielleicht werde ich auch bei dir nicht vollkommen sicher sein, aber ich wäre glücklicher. Nur werde ich Broots und Sydney und Debbie furchtbar vermissen. Aber ja, ich möchte dich heiraten, Jarod."

Erleichtert atmete Jarod die angestaute Luft aus.

„Und wie sieht nun dein Plan aus, Wunderknabe? Willst du mit mir nach Vegas durchbrennen, dort an den Spieltischen das Geld für unsere Zukunft gewinnen und dann hoffen, dass uns keiner schnappt?"

Er schluckte. Denn der Plan, den er in den letzten Wochen geschmiedet hatte, war wirklich nicht einfach durchzuführen.

„Am besten setzt du dich erst mal und dann erkläre ich dir alles."

So hatten sie bis vier Uhr morgens auf ihrem Sofa gesessen und den Plan bis ins kleinste Detail durchgespielt. Auch hatten sie wohl alle möglichen Arten von Hürden durchgekaut. Wenn Jarod nicht so ein guter Pretender gewesen wäre, wäre es nie zu einem solchen Plan gekommen.

Sie hatten beschlossen, niemandem von ihrem Plan zu erzählen. Nur Sydney wollten sie einen Hinweis geben, dass letztendlich alles gut würde und er nicht alles glauben, aber bestätigen müsse. Schließlich brauchten sie ihn.

Um alles perfekt vorzubereiten, brauchten sie einige Wochen, aber sie wussten, dass es sich lohnen würde.

Jarod hatte bereits ihre Zukunft geplant. Sie würden ihre Namen ändern und in ein kleines Haus in Dubai ziehen. Zuerst hatte Melissa ihn ungläubig angesehen, als sie gehört hatte, wo er mit ihr ihre gemeinsame Zukunft verbringen wolle. Dubai?! Wie sollten sie sich das leisten?! Doch er hatte sie beruhigt. Erstens habe er dank des Centers genug Geld, zweitens würde er dort einige Freunde haben, von denen einer ihm das Haus vermittelt hatte und drittens hatte er bereits einen gut bezahlten Job angenommen.

Nun ging es darum, die Gegenwart zu überleben. Oder eben auch nicht. Zumindest offiziell.

Eines Morgens erschien Miss Parker nicht zum Dienst und ihr Vater schickte Sydney und Broots, um nach ihr zu sehen. Als sie bei ihr ankamen, war die Tür nicht abgeschlossen.

Sie traten ein und hörten melancholische Musik von Billie Holiday.

„Miss Parker?", rief Broots.

Keine Antwort.

„Melissa?", probierte es Sydney.

Auch keine Antwort.

Sie gingen ins Wohnzimmer und in die Küche. Aber nirgendwo fanden sie sie.

Erst im Schlafzimmer wurden sie fündig. Doch was sie dort sahen, verschlug ihnen die Sprache. Melissa lag in einem wunderschönen dunkelroten Samtkleid auf ihrem Bett. Neben ihr mehrere leere Packungen mit Schlaftabletten, eine leere Wasserflasche und ein Stück Papier.

Broots ging verängstigt zu ihr.

„Melissa?"

Keine Reaktion.

Er suchte nach ihrem Puls.

„Sydney, ich finde keinen Puls."

Sydney kniete ebenfalls neben ihr. Auch er fand zuerst keinen Puls. Doch dann spürte er ihn ganz schwach und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Jarods Worte bei ihrem letzten Telefongespräch.

„Sydney, du weißt, dass ich dir vertraue. Also bitte glaub nicht alles, aber bezeuge dennoch, dass es so ist."

Er wandte sich an Broots und schüttelte den Kopf.

Nun war er in der Rolle des Arztes.

„Sie ist tot."

Broots konnte es nicht glauben.

„Aber, aber können wir sie nicht wiederbeleben? Wir müssen doch was tun können!"

„Broots, sie ist tot. Anscheinend schon seit Stunden. Ihr Körper ist schon ein wenig ausgekühlt. Wir sind zu spät."

Sie riefen noch von ihrem Haus aus Mr. Parker an und sagten ihm, dass er unbedingt kommen müsse.

Mr. Parker brach zusammen.

„Engelchen, tu mir das nicht an! Du kannst mir das nicht antun! Du bist eine Parker!"

Er wiederholte diese Worte immer wieder unter Tränen

Sydney wusste, dass er nun handeln musste.

„Mr. Parker, es tut mir leid. Ich denke, es ist am besten, wenn Broots Sie nach Hause fährt. Sie müssen sich ausruhen. Ich werde mich um alles Weitere kümmern."

Mr. Parker versuchte, wieder ganz der Chef zu sein.

„Würden Sie das tun? Danke. Ich möchte wirklich nicht, dass ein Sweeperteam sich um mein Engelchen kümmert. Ich weiß, dass Sie ihr viel bedeutet haben. Sie würde sich sicher freuen, wenn Sie sich um sie kümmern."

„Das denke ich auch."

„Sydney, lassen Sie sie bitte verbrennen. Ich möchte nicht, dass mein Engelchen verrottet. Sie ist doch so schön."

So steckte er Miss Parkers Abschiedsbrief, den er noch immer nicht gelesen hatte, ein und ließ sich von Broots rausführen.

Sydney war zwar Arzt, aber er wusste dennoch nicht, wie Jarod und Melissa das hinbekommen hatten, dass alles so echt wirkte. Fast perfekt. Hätte er nicht den leichten Puls gefühlt, der jedem Laien entgangen wäre, hätte er es geglaubt.

Langsam jedoch wurde ihm klar, weshalb Melissa in letzter Zeit so gut gelaunt und dennoch angespannt gewirkt hatte. Anscheinend hatten sie und Jarod sich verbündet.

Er wusste, dass Jarod ihr schon mehrfach vorgeschlagen hatte, dass Center zu verlassen. Und anscheinend hatte sie nun endlich diese Entscheidung getroffen.

Doch was sollte er nun tun? Er konnte sie wohl kaum tatsächlich verbrennen lassen.

Jarod kannte ihn gut und musste gewusst haben, dass er sich um alles kümmern sollte. In seiner Simulation musste Sydney wie Sydney gehandelt haben. Also musste er einfach das tun, was ihm als erstes in den Sinn kam.

So entschied er sich, im Telefonbuch nach einem Beerdigungsinstitut zu suchen. Das erste, welches er im Telefonbuch fand, stand auf einer Seite, die markiert war. Er schien also auf der richtigen Spur zu sein.

Nach einem Telefongespräch mit diesem Institut hoffte er nun, dass sich alles regeln würde. Denn mehr hatte er als Arzt kaum zu tun. Nun musste er hoffen, dass Jarod sie irgendwie holen würde.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde kam ein Mann vom Beerdigungsunternehmen und holte den „Leichnamen" ab. Sydney begleitete ihn.

Und zu seiner Erleichterung traf er dort auf einen ihm wohlbekannten alten Freund.

„Ich hoffe, du hast einen guten Plan", begrüßte Sydney seinen alten Schüler.

„Und ich dachte, der Plan ist bisher ganz gut."

„Nicht nur ganz gut. Er ist fast perfekt."

„Nur fast."

„Solange er besser ist als bei Romeo und Julia..."

„Allerdings."

Melissa lag noch immer auf ihrer Trage, die der Mann, der sie abgeholt hatte, inzwischen zu Jarod, der für die Einäscherung zuständig war, gebracht hatte.

„Darf ich vorstellen? Melissa Parker."

Dabei deutete er auf eine Urne, deren Inhalt er Sydney vor die Nase hielt.

„Und was ist mit dem Original?", fragte dieser.

„Oh, unser Dornröschen wird in etwa zwölf Stunden wieder aufwachen. Ohne Nebenwirkungen außer Ausgeschlafenheit. Wir wollten sicher gehen, dass ihr sie noch schlafend vorfindet, deshalb der lange Zeitraum."

„Gut. – Und was habt ihr nun vor?"

Jarod wusste nicht, wie er es Sydney sagen sollte, dass sie sich für lange Zeit nicht mehr sehen würden. Wenn der Plan klappte. Wenn nicht... Er hoffte auf einen Abschied auf Zeit, nicht für immer.

„Syd, ich möchte mich bei dir für alles bedanken." Eine Träne lief ihm übers Gesicht. „Aber nun ist es Zeit für mich zu gehen." Er sah zu Melissa. „Für uns. Die Prinzessin wird nun den Bettler heiraten."

„Ihr zwei?"

„Ja, Syd. Ich nehme an, du hast nicht mehr an ein Happy End für uns geglaubt, aber momentan sieht es fast danach aus."

„So sehr ich mir auch gewünscht habe, dass ihr endlich zueinander findet, so sehr habe ich es doch bezweifelt. Aber anscheinend habe ich mich geirrt. Wann werden wir uns wiedersehen?"

Jarod lächelte ihn traurig an. Er hatte nach dem Wann, nicht nach dem Ob gefragt.

„Eines Tages. Weißt du, der Plan ist langfristig."

Sydney lächelte ihn an.

„Na dann baue ich auf euren Plan."

Zum Abschied umarmten die beiden sich.

Dann trug Jarod Melissa auf seinen Armen hinaus zu ihrem Fluchtwagen.

In der Tür stehend drehte er sich noch einmal um.

„Und Sydney: Meine Bitte gilt noch immer."

Dann fiel dir Tür ins Schloss.

Ende Teil 3 

**Teil 4: A new day has come – and the old pain will be forgotten**

Einige Wochen später erhielt Mr. Parker, der nun vollkommen auf Lyle baute, nachdem sein geliebtes Engelchen einfach zu schwach gewesen war, einen Anruf von Jarod.

Die beiden hatten nur selten miteinander telefoniert und auch dieses Mal war das Gespräch recht einseitig.

„Mr. Parker, Sie werden alles verlieren. Sie brauchten Melissa, um mich zu bekommen. Nun werden Sie auch ohne mich auskommen müssen. Es gibt nun niemanden mehr, den ich beschützen muss."

Noch ehe Mr. Parker etwas hätte sagen können, hatte Jarod aufgelegt.

Entspannt lehnte er sich auf der Liege auf seiner Terrasse zurück. Neben ihm lag seine Frau. Laura Carter. Sie strahlte ihren Mann an. Und auch Jack Carter lächelte zufrieden. Nun war dieser Teil des Plans endlich vollbracht. Ein neuer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben konnte beginnen.

In einigen Tagen würde man in der Zeitung von einem Selbstmord eines gewissen Jarod Kleyes hören.

Wie gut es war, Freunde bei der Presse zu haben...

Ende Teil 4 

**Teil 5: Baby mine**

Inzwischen war fast ein Jahr vergangen: Das Center hielt sie beide für tot, sie hatten einen Maulwurf im Center und inzwischen war es für sie fast normal, sich mit ihren neuen Namen anzusprechen.

Doch manchmal wünscht man sich, nicht seinen Namen zu hören.

„Jack, ich bring dich um!", schrie sie zum etwa zehnten Mal innerhalb der letzten Stunde.

„Schon gut. Eins nach dem anderen", versuchte er, seine Frau zu beruhigen.

Doch auch dieser Versuch schien zu scheitern.

„Nie wieder! Nie wieder kommst du mir zu nah!"

Auch diese Drohung war ihm nicht neu.

Der Arzt amüsierte sich köstlich.

„Darf ich Sie daran erinnern, dass immer zwei dazu gehören?", grinste er die werdenden Eltern an.

„Trotzdem!", muckte Laura auf.

„Ich würde sagen, wir bekommen gleich Zuwachs", mischte sich der Arzt erneut ins Gespräch, „Noch einmal pressen!"

„URGH", momentan brachte sie vor Schmerzen und Anstrengung nicht eine Beleidigung zu Stande.

„Geschafft!", kommentierte der Arzt die Ankunft ihres ersten Kindes.

Erleichtert sank Laura in ihre Kissen zurück.

Die Schwester kam mit einem Bündel vom Untersuchungstisch zurück.

„Darf ich vorstellen: Ihre Tochter!"

Beide starrten die Kleine sprachlos an. Diese kleinen Händchen. Die kleine Stupsnase. Die ozeanblauen Augen. Die tiefschwarzen Haare.

„Sie ist einfach wunderschön", brachte Laura schließlich hervor.

„Ganz die Mama!"

Jack war schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gewesen. Und das obwohl sie seit einem Jahr frei waren und der Plan aufzugehen schien.

„Wie willst du sie denn nennen, du Charmeur?"

„Mh, ich hätte da schon so ne Idee. Aber ich finde, es ist deine Entscheidung. Schließlich hast du ja schon neun Monate erfolgreich auf sie aufgepasst. Aber ich wäre dafür, dass wir sie nach ihrer Großmutter benennen. Sie wird sie sowieso beschützen."

„Wie meinst du das?"

Jack schaute sich im Raum um. Sie waren allein.

„Sie wird ihre, deine Gabe haben."

„Ja. Aber im Gegensatz zu mir wird die kleine Catherine einen Vater haben, der sie liebt und beschützt."

Mit Tränen in den Augen sah Laura zu Jack.

In den letzten Monaten hatte sie nicht mehr oft an ihre Vergangenheit gedacht. Sie hatten so viel zu tun gehabt: Der Umzug, die Umstellung auf ein geregeltes Leben, ...

Jack arbeitete nun in der kanadischen Botschaft Dubais und Laura verbrachte einen Großteil des Tages mit Freundinnen, die sie über die Freunde ihres Mannes kennen gelernt hatte. In ihrem alten Leben hatte sie keine Zeit für Freunde gehabt und auch wäre jeder ihrer Freunde in Gefahr gewesen. Denn mit Freunden konnte man erpresst werden. So hatte Miss Parker es damals vorgezogen, sich auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Auch war sie in Dubai einigen sozialen Vereinigungen beigetreten.

„Die Gene meiner Mutter scheinen immer mehr durchzuschlagen!", hatte sie eines Tages glücklich festgestellt.

Doch egal, wie viele neue und gute Freunde sie fand, so vermisste sie doch immer noch Sydney und Broots und Debbie. Manchmal sprachen Jack und Laura noch über sie. Aber meistens versuchten sie, dieses Thema zu vermeiden, solange Jack nicht gerade etwas von seinem Informanten gehört hatte, von dem sie zum Glück auch immer wieder die Nachricht bekamen, dass es ihren Freunden gut ginge.

So vergingen die Monate und bald waren es Jahre, in denen sie sich in Dubai eingewöhnt, ihre Tochter heranwachsen gesehen und ihre alten Freunde dennoch nie vergessen hatten.

Ende Teil 5 Teil 6: At last 

Eines Morgens klingelte das Telefon, als Jack, Laura und ihre inzwischen siebenjährige Tochter, die die beiden selbst unterrichteten, gerade am Frühstückstisch saßen.

„Jack Carter."

„Jarod, altes Haus, ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, aber ich sollte mich ja melden, wenn es so weit ist", ertönte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

„Ja, George, kein Problem. Ich wusste ja, dass es irgendwann so weit sein würde. Und es ist schön, mal wieder von dir zu hören. Ist alles so weit?"

Inzwischen hatte auch Laura aufgehorcht und sah ihren Mann verängstigt an.

„Ja. Ich habe genügend Beweise. Und bei euch?"

„In zwei Tagen können wir da sein. Die Wohnungen stehen bereit, die neuen Identitäten auch."

„Gut, dann beginne ich morgen."

„Viel Glück, George."

„Euch auch. Wir sehen uns dann ja bald, wenn alles gut verläuft."

„Ja."

Jack drehte sich zu seiner Frau und seiner Tochter.

„Cathy, würdest du bitte in dein Zimmer gehen? Ich muss etwas mit deiner Mum besprechen."

Seine Kleine sah ihn an, aber da sie die Intelligenz und die Fähigkeiten ihrer Eltern geerbt hatte, war ihr klar, dass sie lieber dieser Bitte folgen sollte. Sie würde früher oder später eh alles erfahren.

Sobald sie das Zimmer verlassen hatte, setzte Jack sich neben Laura und nahm deren Hände in die seinen.

Sie sah ihn an.

„Es ist also so weit?"

„Ja."

Sie schluckte.

„Gut, dann werde ich Cathy wie verabredet zu Freunden bringen und du besorgst die Flugtickets und alles."

Er nickte. Noch immer konnten beide nicht glauben, dass es das Center mit etwas Glück bald nicht mehr geben würde.

Am nächsten Tag saßen die beiden in der ersten Klasse einer Boing 747, die sie nach Delaware flog.

Dort angekommen fuhren sie direkt zu ihrem Hotel, wo sie sich umzogen, damit man sie nicht sofort erkennen würde.

Dann setzten sie sich in ihren Mietwagen und fuhren nach Blue Cove zum Center.

Etwa zur selben Zeit, zu der sie losfuhren, löste George im Center den Feueralarm aus. Per Fernsteuerung verschloss er vorher jedoch noch die Türen zu den Büros von Broots, Sydney, Lyle, Mr. Parker und Mr. Raines.

Als Laura und Jack vorm Center parkten, hatten die Menschen bereits das Gebäude geräumt.

Beide überprüften noch mal ihre Waffen.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Jack seine Frau.

„Ja, es geht schon", antwortete diese ihm, obwohl sie sich einst geschworen hatte, nie wieder eine Waffe in die Hand zu nehmen.

Die beiden schritten durch die Eingangstür. Nun gab es keine Überprüfung mehr am Eingang. Denn auch das Securityteam hatte das Gebäude bereits verlassen.

Wenn alles wie geplant verlief, würden außer ihnen nur noch sechs Menschen im Gebäude sein.

Alles lief gut. Die Feuerwehrmänner, die kamen, waren Freunde von George und Jarod.

Sie beruhigten die Menschen, die vorm Center standen, schickten sie nach Hause und drangen dann ins Gebäude ein.

Schon bald trafen die beiden auf George, den auch Laura gleich erkannte. Sie hatte ihn vor Jahren getroffen, als sich nach Jarod gesucht hatte. Er hatte behauptet, ihn noch nie gesehen zu haben.

„Schön, euch zu sehen", begrüßte er sie.

„Ist alles wie geplant verlaufen?"

„Bisher ja. Also folgt mir. Wir müssten noch etwa fünf Minuten haben, bevor die Polizei hier ankommt."

Er führte sie zu Sydneys und Broots Büro und öffnete deren Türen.

„Jarod?"

„Melissa?"

Sydney und Broots schienen mit einigem, aber nicht mit diesen beiden Personen gerechnet zu haben, die zumindest Broots seit etwa acht Jahren für tot hielt.

„Wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?", versuchte Jack, die beiden aus ihrem gemeinsamen Büro zu treiben.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen hinterließ George noch schnell belastendes Material, das er in den letzten achten Jahren vor allem gegen Lyle, Mr. Parker und Mr. Raines gesammelt hatte, vor deren Büros.

Draußen angekommen grüßten George und Jack noch einige ihrer Freunde.

Laura atmete erleichtert auf. Sie hatte die Waffe nicht gebrauchen müssen.

Dann verließen die fünf das Center. Sie würden nie zurückkehren. Das war ihnen allen nun klar, während sie die Sirenen der ankommenden Polizeifahrzeuge aus der Ferne hörten.

Im Auto verließen sie Blue Cove. Keiner von ihnen drehte sich auch nur um.

Nach einigen Minuten brach Laura die Stille.

„Broots, wo ist Debbie?"

Zuerst verstand er nicht, warum sie ihn dies fragte, doch dann machte alles Sinn.

„Ihr wollt mit uns flüchten?"

„Ja, also wo ist deine Tochter?"

„Sie – sie hat Semesterferien. Also müsste sie zu Hause sein."

Erst bei diesen Worten wurde Laura bewusst, dass Debbie inzwischen erwachsen sein müsste. Sie studierte bereits. Acht Jahre waren ein langer Zeitraum.

Zum ersten Mal zweifelte sie daran, dass das, was sie gerade dabei waren zu tun, allen Beteiligten recht sein würde.

Bei Broots zu Hause angekommen, platzte Laura in sein Haus und schrie nach Debbie.

Diese kam verwirrt, dass jemand ins Haus eingedrungen war und ihren Namen rief, vorsichtig die Treppe hinunter.

Als sie am Fuße dieser eine Frau Ende Dreißig erkannte, die hüftlanges schwarzes Jahr hatte und sehr hohe Stiefeletten trug, erkannte sie sie sofort.

„Melissa?"

„Da bist du ja", stellte diese erleichtert fest.

„Ich hatte schon befürchtet, du hättest für heute etwas Anderes geplant, von dem dein Vater nichts wusste."

Debbie sah sie noch immer irritiert an.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Dich abholen!"

„Mich abholen? – Ist etwas mit Dad?"

„Nein, er wartet draußen."

Debbie schaute sie noch immer unverständlich an.

„Ich dachte, du seiest tot."

„Tut mir leid. Das erklär ich dir alles später. Aber nun komm bitte. Wir müssen los."

„Los?"

Sie verstand noch immer nicht.

„Wir haben das Center auffliegen lassen. Und nun fliehst du mit deinem Vater und Sydney genauso wie Jarod und ich vor acht Jahren."

In den vergangenen Jahren hatte Debbie immer mehr über das Center erfahren, auch wenn ihr Vater versucht hatte, ihr diese Informationen zu verheimlichen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie sich um ihn sorgte. Doch nun halfen ihr diese Informationen, zu verstehen, was man ihr gerade mitzuteilen versuchte.

„In Ordnung", war ihre ganze Antwort. Dann folgte sie Laura.

Im Auto verteilte George an Sydney, Broots und Debbie neue Papiere.

„Merkt euch alles, was dort drinnen steht. Denn das seid ihr ab sofort. Ein Fehler könnte uns verraten."

Sydney starrte ihn an.

„Du hast die ganze Zeit für Jarod und Melissa gearbeitet? Und ich dachte, du würdest uns für Lyle oder Mr. Raines ausspionieren."

„Jack und Laura", unterbrach die Frau, die einst im Center als Miss Parker bekannt gewesen war, Sydneys Frage.

„Aber ja", antwortete George, „Ich habe acht Jahre lang alles für den Sturz des Centers getan. Und nun scheint der Plan aufzugehen."

„Und nun?", fragte Debbie in die Runde, „Wie geht es nun weiter? Was kommt nun?"

Broots und Sydney schauten die anderen ebenfalls fragend an.

Jack und Laura wechselten geheime Blicke aus, dann antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

„Ein Leben in Freiheit."

Ende Teil 6 Epilog 

Und tatsächlich waren sie von nun an frei. Das Center war gestürzt. Die Übeltäter wie Mr. Raines, Mr. Parker und Lyle würden ihr Leben hinter schwedischen Gardinen verbringen.

Und auch Sydney, Broots und Debbie gewöhnten sich schnell an ein Leben in Freiheit.

Weit weg von einer Organisation, die einst Center geheißen hatte und in der vor langer Zeit eine Frau namens Miss Parker gearbeitet hatte, die dort wegen ihrer kalten Ausstrahlung von einem Computergenie namens Broots gefürchtet worden war, für die ein gewisser Psychiater namens Sydney immer mehr ein Vater gewesen war als ihr eigener und deren einzige Aufgabe es gewesen war, einen Pretender namens Jarod zu jagen, den sie letztendlich sogar finden konnte.

ENDE 

20


End file.
